Both Old and New
by Sirius-Black-SFan
Summary: An old friend comes back, how will ole tough Dallas react? Is he softening? How come? He sure is actin’ nothing like the gang knows ‘im…AN: Dallas and Johnny survived…OoC Dally
1. Prologue

_**Both Old and New**_

_**By: Sirius-Black-SFan**_

**Summary: _An old friend comes back, how will ole tough Dallas react? Is he softening? How come? He sure is actin' nothing like the gang knows 'im…A/N: Dallas and Johnny survived…OoC Dally_**

**Disclaimer: _As everyone knows I'm not S.E. Hinton, therefore I don't own the Outsiders…stops being civilised and starts acting like a lunatic But mark my words I WILL SOME DAY OWN THE OUTSIDERS!breaths deeply..but until then I don't owe them...so DON'T SUE PEOPLE!_**

**A/N: _I know this is a rather short first chapter, but this is the prologue, I just think ya'll like it, I at least hope…don't forget to review!_**

Prologue 

**Dally's PoV**

I walked down the streets of Tulsa, that day was the day I lost contact with someone really close, someone I still missed, I sighed out loud, Sweet ole Shay, I really missed her, that day was the day both of us ran away finally from our old lives as our parents bullied us to be Socs, today's the day two people died, London an' Rose, my sister and hers, yep they were murdered by some gang in New York.

I was heading to the Curtis' house, I can't remember clearly what had happened for the last few weeks, the major things I could remember were, Johnny and Pony killin' some Soc, Johnny burnin' pretty badly, and I getting shot, luckily both Johnny and I both survived, I dunno what I could have done with Johnny dieing…

"What cha doin' Dally?" Two- Bit asked me when he spotted me 'bout two or three houses from Soda's house

"Nothin' really" I said with a shrug, I was too involved in my past to care 'bout my attitude at that moment, Two- Bit crocked an eye-brow, since when ole Dally Winston does nonthin'? he asked

"Shut your trap" I said neutrally

"That's more like ya" he said with a grin, "You're missin' the feelin' though" he said with a grin

"Stop it, 'key!" I told him desperately, I just wanted silence, "I'm headin' back, 'key? I need ta think for a while" I said, leaving a confused Two- Bit behind

"I didn't know ya could think!" He yelled back at me, still grinning, probably proud of his latest answer

"Shut your trap!" I yelled back at him angrily

"That's more like the Dallas I know!" He yelled at me and we started walking to different directions again

I walked down to the lot we hang around sometimes, I wasn't looking where I was goin' I could have tripped, I could have bumped into another greaser, or maybe a stray Soc…but no I bumped into another girl who was too, lost in her thoughts

"Sorry," She muttered

"Watch where you're goin' bitch!" I exclaimed automatically, then she stared at me and I stared back at her… no…she couldn't be…

"Oh my God…!" She exclaimed…

Yep...it was her alright

A/N: I told ya'll it was pretty short! I warned ye, mates! Just Kidding people, This story is un beta-ed, if you would like to be my beta please have good grammar, spelling, and let English be your first language! Oh! And before I forget…e-mail me to paoladotPadfootdotmarauderatgmaildotcom (change the word for the actual '.'s and ''s, take the bracket's off too!)

Thanks,

**Sirius-Black-SFan**


	2. Meeting the Gang

_**Both Old and New**_

_**By: Sirius-Black-SFan**_

**Summary: _An old friend comes back, how will ole tough Dallas react? Is he softening? How come? He sure is actin' nothing like the gang knows 'im…A/N: Dallas and Johnny survived…OoC Dally_**

**Disclaimer: _In Prologue people!_**

**A/N: _Here's the first chapter!_**

Chapter 1: Meetings 

The two persons stared at each other for what seemed for an eternity, then the girl's eyes got watery, then tears rolled down her eyes

"Lally?" I asked, then forced a smile, "I'm still short" I said noticing

"Ray…" Dally said embracing me in a tight hug " You haven't changed a bit" he said awkwardly

"Wish that I could say the same 'bout you…" I said resting my head in his chest, he was a whole head taller than me "You look tougher" I noticed "And stronger" I added, too, awkwardly

"We need to catch up with each other's lives" He said with a genuine grin

"Yup" I said then forced a laugh "You called me a bitch" I noticed finally

"Somethin' I didn't mean, specially 'cause I didn't recognize you" Dally said "Sorry" he mumbled, it sounded like he hadn't said that word in all this years

"That's ok…I-I didn't recognize you at first either..." I said somewhat ashamed "But I thought of you every single day, thinking we would never meet again" I added sadly, I can't believe it Dally looked different...I couldn't place my finger on what was different, though

"Thought that too," He admitted "I'll introduce you to some of my friends, come on" he said encouraging me

"Bu-But I am not wearing appropriate clothes!" I exclaimed, glancing at my clothes, I had a sweatshirt that she had bought 3 years ago and was still too big for me(actually I still remember the day I bought it…), and an old faded denim skirt

"They don't care" He assured me "I ain't no Soc" He told me _good_ I thought happily

"Good 'cause I ain't no Soc either" I said with a small laugh, we both let go of each other, and turned around, Dally grabbed me by the waist, it felt rather awkward, I mean he _was_ my best friend since, like, always, and lead me to the Curtis' house

"I'm warnin' ya, the place is a disaster" Dally warned "Noisy, messy, anythin' you like can happen in that house" he added

"Sex?" I asked jokingly

"Happened once" he said shrugging,

"WHAT!" I asked both shocked and scared

"Nah, I was kiddin'" Dally said grinning actually I ain't too sure if it had really happened and he just said that to un-shock me, plus he has an actor gene hidden somewhere or it was really a joke, but until today, I don't believe 'im

"So...Is your friend's house far?" I asked, Why was I wearing heels again?

"Not much, why you ask?" Dally asked

" Just 'cause I wanted ta know" she said _truth is that I can't walk a step more_ I thought not realizing I had said that out loud, man! Sometimes that happens…actually a little too often…then Dally grabbed me with both of his arms and placed me over his shoulder, then I screamed jokingly while I felt my blood going down to my face

"Dallas Winston! Get me down!" I exclaimed happily

"Nah! You ain't that heavy, plus we are almost there, Ravynne O'Malley" Dally said, then I playfully hit him in the back and kicked and screamed

"Let go of me jerk!" I screamed playfully

"Nope!" Dally said

"Pretty Please with a cherry on the top?" I tried, Dally ignored her, i sighed dramatically " 'key fine I give up!" I exclaimed raising my hands as a sign of defeat

"Almost there shortie…" Dally said teasingly

"Hey! No one calls me shortie!" I told him jokingly

"shortie, shortie, shortie" He said teasing me as he opened the house's door

"Where are your manners?" I mock scolded

"Gaining dust inside a shoe box" Dally said, we both laughed at this, the whole gang was staring at dally and me as if we had grown another head or something that was over his shoulder "What?" Dally practically growled

I placed my hand around Dally's neck and playfully slapped him in the face "Bad doggy, bad doggy" I said playfully "What have I told you about growling at _normal_ people? Huh Lally?" I added, Dally ginned

"You mean like Nicky?"

"Nah, she's far too normal"

"True, she here...?"

"Yup...I knew it! You have a thing for her!" I exclaimed happily

"Nope, 'cause she's far too normal" We were smiling at each other, then he most have noticed my sweatshirt, "I remember when you bought that sweatshirt-"

"Hello there Dally, thought you said you weren't com- Who's the broad?" A boy with rusty sideburns suddenly changed topic as he looked up from the TV

"Guys this is Ravynne O'Malley, an old friend from New York"

"Oh, hello there Rae" the said standing up giving me a nickname immediately, standing up and giving me his hand I shook it quickly and let go of it "Two-Bit at your service" he said with a grin

Soon heads turned around from the dinning table, Soda and Steve, as they introduced themselves, then there was Darry, he was the oldest of all, he was in the kitchen arguing with Ponyboy, or so he called himself, then there was this quiet 16 year old, "Johnny," he simply said, quite soft

"I'll explain later" Dally whispered in my ear I nodded then I turned to Dally.

"I gotta go Dally, please call me whenever you can, so we can talk about our lives this past years, " I said taking a pen out of my jeans, actually I wonder how it fitted there…well any who…I wrote my telephone on Dally's hand, I tiptoed and gave him a peck in the cheek and quickly left winking at him, then he started staring at the number "If Nicky calls say you're... not you…she'll freak out!" I called out as I quickly left the house

Lally a cute nickname Ravynne gave Dally because when she was younger she couldn't pronounce Dally too well…

**A/N: Another short chapter too...I'M SORRY! And I'm also sorry this chapter isn't beta-ed but I thought it was long time no update…LOL, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Hope to see yar reviews soon!**

**Sirius-Black-SFan**


End file.
